


Away from you

by Chiwacchi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, MC - Freeform, Ray - Freeform, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Spoilers, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, did something soft for once, reader - Freeform, why do i love the choi twins so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwacchi/pseuds/Chiwacchi
Summary: AU: Ray's now working for the agency that 707 works for; while finishing off their duties for the day, 707 comes clean to Ray.





	Away from you

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR V'S ROUTE. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, from my twitter update, I considered the possibility of Ray escaping before the bomb went off. It’s implied that there were he’s not alive in the end, but well.
> 
> He’ll always be alive in my heart <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

 

**“I miss you so much… I really wish I could be beside you right now, my Princess.”**

 

His low voice was rather quiet, compared to the other phone calls you’ve had with this mysterious gentleman. While he appears mysterious, you’ve done so much with him already and through all of the challenges you’ve had to face together, you were finally able to depart from Mint eye and I took you a very long time to convince him to follow you. Seriously, he was so bound and wrapped around that woman’s influence and power, that you fought together with the help of the RFA to flee there.

A cult that specialises in the salvation and happiness of others sounded like a terrific idea to you both, however the tremendous and despicable consequences that came along with it was striking up so many different unbearable issues. Forcing one to partake in drugs, alcohol and many other tasks that should be unnamed was not civilised… nor were they going to help those who had join under the influence of the fair, blonde haired who had manipulated them all.

She… wasn’t a bad person… simply her ways of trying to make others happy were bad… twisted even.

 

With the phone pressed against your ear, you hummed quietly in thought, preparing an answer for your beloved. You adored him terrifically; you doted on him and took so much care with him. Every expression you made was well considered, and even your words were gentle and passionate. He was quite sensitive to picking up on emotion, so you were very wary of this, but still, I didn’t take much thought for you to cling to him as if he was your very special person, who you treasured in the whole universe.

**“I miss you, too… Ray…”**

**“I miss you so much that it hurts.”**

You spoke again, using those same words so he understood how painful it was for you to be away from him.

 **“Oh… Oh no…!”** His voice trembled for a moment, but it picked up as he felt especially happy, **“I’ll get all of this left over work done quickly, so I can hurry on home to you!”**

As you both finished of on the phone, you placed it down, sunk back in to the seat and a long sigh parted your lips. Your hands pressed gently against your chest, the lids of your eyes fluttered for a moment as it was fighting off the drowsiness and you let your attention fall on to the picture of you and Ray. His expression conveying the most elegant smile, that you could ever imagine and

Now, what had happened to you two after fleeing? Luciel, who was insistent on protecting the young man as well, decided to let you take care of him for a while until he had arranged to speak to his higher ups about getting some work with him, but he was quite convinced that the two of you were very close already.

Eventually, when the word about Mint Eye had come to light, Ray’s name and even that woman’s wasn’t involved. He had been offered an opportunity with working beside the young, red-haired hacker as his assistant after he had gotten the needed treatment.

 

Finishing off what he had to do, he could feel some eyes lingering on him from the side; following the direction they were coming from he was welcomed to the sight of the eccentric hacker grinning at him.

 **“Sae—No… Ray, want to finish off for today? You were just speaking with her… weren’t you?”** childishly flashing a quick smile, he nods his head over to the monitors, displaying none other than you.

You were well rested by the phone table for a moment before moving off to grasp for an apron. Tying your hair back before putting the object on, you made sure to bind the ribbons tightly around your waist carefully.

A faint blush rising to your beloved ones cheeks, he was taken back by your feminine physique. Striking up his attention, his eyes widened for a moment; his cyan hues set on your movement, he gulped for a moment and nodded.

 **“Yeah… Thanks. I’ll get going.”** Ignoring the taunting expressions that his brother was making in response, he picked up his new jacket and slung it on.

For both of them… the twins… It was more than simply a surprise for them finding out the truth. It seriously was, there was so much for them to say to each other, even if it was just a one sided love-hate moment, but Luciel… decided to stick to him close by and refused to give up on him, regardless of his siblings ill reactions to him. He didn’t want to lose hope and he thanked himself lucky, that you convinced Ray to side you.

In the end, he didn’t care about anything else, besides you… if he could be right there by your side; the whole world around them could crumble for all he cared.

His fingers hurriedly fumbled with the buttons on his coat for an instant, tending to each one.

**“Haha… haha….” A low chuckle fled Seven’s lips; Ray took a side glance at him, raising his brow.**

**“No, no… No.. You use to do that all of the time when we were kids. You would be in such a hurry, you would get the wrong button in the hole…. Pff---”**

Before he could speak another word, he was silenced by a firm glare, that dug in to him like a needle.  Feigning that he was injured, he quickly plastered both of his hands in to the side of his waist and tilted side ways on to one foot.

 **“Aaahh…! I’ve been shot…! Shot!”** He heckled excitedly, rushing over to give aid to the male, he adjusted the issue and patted his shoulder with a smile.

**“Ray…. No, Saeran…”**

**“Don’t call me that… I hate… I hate that name…”**

Mumbling in protest, he stood still. Calmly laying his attention on his elder.

**“Saeran…. I’m so… so proud of you… that you’ve made it this far already… that we can be together and spend time together… It feels… unreal… so… like a dream….”**

He spoke with parted breaths, the cheery expression dying down. Hand now pressed against his brothers cheeks, caressing it lovely, wanting to just absorb what he was seeing right now for himself. Making sure that, what was right in front of him was there. He really loved and cherished his brother, didn’t he? How could he ever of let him go in the first place? He was the one person who he could ever take care of and look over.

Saeran, who was speechless, dragged his hues off his affectionate smile for a moment. Fists balling up in to a tight grip, his jaw grinding for a moment. He didn’t know how to respond, but his words touched him deeply. Fighting back these new harboured emotions, it is beyond a doubt that this white haired had only experienced hearing those words twice in his life… One from his twin and one from his beloved princess.

The same lady who was waiting for him right now.

**“O—Oh… You don’t have to respond or anything, heh. I just wanted to let you know… that I’m here for you, got it? I promise you… I will never lose sight of you or let go of your hand again.”**

Luciel nodded firmly, to confirm what he was saying for himself. Still, that didn’t get a hint of a reaction from his brother, but he wasn’t at all bothered by that. He wanted him to understand how deeply he cared about him, even if it meant putting it in to words. He wanted to make sure that he knew and if it would have to take this red-haired another one hundred times to tell him, he would absolutely do that.

Inhaling once…. Then exhaaallllingggg out, his brother mimicked the nod and face his brother. This may of seemed awkward for the both of them, Saeran opened out his arms and embraced him gently. Blinking twice, another hearty giggle left Saeyoung’s mouth as he patted his back.

**“Got it, got it…! I heard you loud and clear. This is your way of saying ‘Thank you, I get it’.” The older twin spoke.**

**“Thank you… Saeyoung….”**

**“No need… Thank you for staying with us, Brother.”  Seven smiled again, giving him another pat.**

**“… Now, hurry on home. Your fiancé must be worried sick. Don’t make her worry too much and make sure to take good care of her, when I can’t watch over your safety on the security cameras, okay?”**

Luciel reminding him again as he handed him his bag, he practically hurried him out of the door.

A few moments after you finished with the washing up, your phone rumbled in your pocket.

**“… Ray?”**

{Text message}

**“I miss you so much… I hope we can spend lots of time talking to each other, and maybe find a place to eat lunch at outside.”**

Fingers at the ready, you decided to play it quick.

**“Aww… That would be great! I would really love that! Hey… I bet you can’t guess what I’m wearing right now…”**

A satisfied smirk was on your lips.

_… Beep!_

_Oh, that was a fast response!_

**“Of course, My Princess. A frilly apron. ^^ It looked very cute on you. I’m so happy that I chose it because it’s perfect on you.”**

_…. Seven…_

You curse under your breath, knowing that your hacker friend probably showed him the footage on the security screens.

**“Yeah… but… I want to surprise you…”**

**“My darling, everything you do is an awarding surprise to me.”**

**“Ray… I miss you so much… I want to hear your voice… I want to be in your arms… I… miss you…”**

Seconds later, you receive a photo showing Ray smiling dazzlingly. **“I know. Please be safe… I’ll be there soon to wrap you close in my arms, my precious flower.”**

As you hear two taps at the door, it was followed up by a click. Excited to see your beloved, who you’ve missed dearly, you make your way quickly, but before you turn the corner, you check that your hair was done up perfectly for your special guy.

Welcoming him with open arms, expression brightening up when you recognise the tall frame near the matt.

**“Ray…! I’ve missed you so much… I’m so happy you made it home safely…”**

It’s become a daily routine for you to repeat this line over and over, now that you were both living together. You were both so use to it, that it became a habit, but as you perk up the most glorious smile you could, he pulls you in to a tight cuddle.

One that was a bit more tender than the others he had given you.

His frame anchored in, his face getting close to yours to press a kiss against you.

**“My Princess, I’ve missed you too. Did you have a good time at home today?”**

Behaving as he usually does with you, his expression was a little different than usual.

**“I had fun…. But did Seven show you the footage?”**

**“….Yes… H… he did. I couldn’t wait to hurry back here, so I could hug you… but…”**

Sinking his teeth against your neck, suddenly, you gasped as the notion was unexpected. It was so sudden, that you felt your voice trapped at the back of your throat, preventing you from saying anything. You sunk your nails in to his arms, gripping him tight as his teeth scraped across the patch of skin he christened.

**“Haa… ha… I’ve always wanted to try that out.”**

Ray murmured, licking the patch before leaving an affectionate kiss on your neck.

Hugging you close, he squeezed you lightly.

**“Ray… W… when is it okay… for me to start calling you by your name…?”**

You asked, rubbing gently at the marking had put on your neck.

**“….My name?”**

**“Yes? When is it okay to call you Saeran?”**

**“It’s… always been fine for you to call me that.”**

_Wait… what?_

 

**“Since when?”**

**“Once I came with you, after leaving Mint Eye…”**

 

**“Oh…Did something… happen at work?”**

Bringing up the odd responses that you had been getting from him, you nuzzle your head against his chest for a moment before he spoke again.

**“Yeah…. Don’t worry… My brother said some… Unusual things again, that threw me off.”**

**“Haha… that does sound like Luciel, but what did he say exactly?”**

**“He was sprouting nonsense about being proud… of me… for being alive and coming this far in my life…”** He Huffed, shaking his head side to side as his arms folded over.

**“Like that man would know...! I… But when he told me that… I didn’t feel disgusted; I didn’t feel like wanting to hurt him or toy with him… I didn’t wish for him to be dead… I felt nothing, but the weight lifting off my shoulders as I listened to that fool. But… ”**

**“But…?”** Carefully rubbing your hand against his back as you repeated it. Usually when he pauses like this, you’re expecting him to be aggressive or say something negative about your friend.

**“… But… It made me realise… that he… must have not wanted to part from me, when we did that day….”**

**“The day when we he disappeared and the Sav—Rika showed…. “**

A long sigh left his lips, his embrace tightening, **“… If she didn’t do the things she did… if she didn’t convince me to join her and do the things I did… I wouldn’t of been stuck in that home… I could have been with Saeyoung and yet, if that happened… I wouldn’t of ever have found the love of my life…”**

Pulling back to show an expression of admiration, **“It’s thanks to you…. That I’m here today… that I can breathe and live a normal life… with you… and my brother…. “**

**“Thank you for caring about me…. “**

**“…. Loving me….”**

**“Being there for me…”**

**“And reuniting me with him… “**

**“I’ll always remember you… and love you. Forever.”**

Speaking softly, he pulled you back in to a tight embrace. Both of you stood there for a good while, talking sweet words to each other, before going to get ready to share a meal together.


End file.
